


A Day of Movies

by mizz_chrissy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_chrissy/pseuds/mizz_chrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Roman spend the day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motorcitydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/gifts).



> A friendship fic, requested by motorcitydreams. I'm not happy with it, but I hope you enjoy it.

Roman has just finished flattening the six beef patties before he places each one into the skillet. He and Seth decided to have a horror movie marathon at Roman’s house, so he is preparing hamburgers for lunch. Seth said he will bring the alcohol along with a green salad and some potatoes to make French fries.

Just as he washes his hands, he hears the sound of the engine, which he grins to in an instant. Roman jogs over to the front door and opens it to see a silver car. The two toned man emerges from the car and waves.

“Hey Ro!” Seth beams. “Can you give me a hand, please? I brought tons of alcohol.”

“Let me guess. You brought 4 six-pack of Smirnoff Ice?” Roman asks as he walks over to help him carrying the bags inside.

“Of course.” Seth makes a toothy grin as he passes him two bags to him.

“I knew it.” Roman laughs and grabs the bags. He knows how crazy Seth can be when it comes to vodka, especially Smirnoff Ice.

“Oh by the way, I thought I’d take sweet potatoes instead. I hope that’s okay,” Seth says as he takes out the container of potatoes and another container filled with green salad before he locks the car.

“Yeah, that’s fine with me. “ Roman nods. “I haven’t had sweet potato fries in a while.”

“Great.” Seth smiles. “I’ve already peeled and cut them, so they’re ready to fry.”

“How efficient you are.”

“Right?” Seth laughs as he follows him inside the house. He doesn’t remember the last time they hung out. It has been weeks and they barely had time to have fun due to their hectic schedules.

He enjoys hanging out with Roman. There was never been a dull moment between them.

“I’m gonna get the burgers on the grill now,” Roman says.

“Cool, I’ll handle the fries.” Seth smiles.

Once lunch is ready, they fill their plates with burgers, seasoned sweet potato fries and a green salad, along with a chilled bottle of Smirnoff Ice to the living room. Roman pops the first disc into the DVD player and joins Seth on the couch to eat.

“Oh man, the burger is delicious.” Seth compliments.

“Thanks.” Roman grins. “Let’s make a toast.” He raises his bottle to Seth’s direction.

“To our awesome hang out together.” Seth smiles at his best friend. “I love you, man. I don’t get why guys like to say ‘no homo’ in the end when they clearly know it’s not. It makes no fucking sense whatsoever.”

Roman barks a laugh. “I have no idea. But I love you too.”

They clink their bottles before they sip the bubbly flavored vodka. They turn back to the large TV screen just as the movie “Child’s Play” begins to roll.


End file.
